percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Princeton: The Furies of Vengence
'Nathan Princeton '''is known as the Legend of Hades, he is the last remaining son of Hades, and due to unknown reasons Hades can not have any more children. Nathan has only been at Camp Half-Blood a couple of times, and isn't one to actually enjoy a life of being a demigod. He also is the main character of this story. Prologue Even before I met the minotaur, I had a pretty good idea of who I was and what I was going to have to fight against. Ever since I was thirteen, I had seen souls and monsters walking around. At first I had thought I was crazy. I mean who wouldn't, when a teenaged boy starts seeing monsters and dead souls, they start wondering if their sanity has left them altogether. I didn't want to be a half-blood. I mean I would just love to have a normal life, away from seeing souls and monsters and all these crazy things, but whatever, it didn't matter what I wanted because, after all I'm a demigod and right now all that mattered was killing off this minotaur. The minotaur had attacked me when I was in my chemistry class. Yea, it's not so easy trying to solve aggravating equations and such, with a half man half bull creature attacking you. Try taking on a baby cow as it smacked right into you, then imagine being pushed up against wall. That was pretty much how sturdy this minotaur was. The good thing about it was that I had my trusty pencil with me, I could stab it in the eye as I ran away and make a distance from this place. Sadly, mortals didn't see what I saw, so if I killed the monster here, they'd probably try to arrest me thinking I was killing another student. Anyways, this Minotaur was insane, rather than trying to kill me, it just ran amok throughout the school. I mean who could blame it, Chemistry was my worse subject. I hated every single thing about it. Racing across the streets of New York, I made my way as far away from civilization as possible. Every time I turned my head to check if the creature was following, it just sped up. Quickly making my stand off, I stopped to see a glowing blade helm above my head. The symbol looked familiar. I had seen it in various old movie about the Greek Gods, I even remembered on of the Gods wearing it in ''Clash of the Titans. Remembering the symbol and the god, I smiled recalling everything about the movie. "Hades!" I called, as the Minotaur stopped. In a spark of dark flames a pair of duo blades attached to chains that were rapped around my forearms. They each had a single word engraved on them. I could even read the strange language. Orion. It reminded me of some star I read in a Astronomy book. Probably the cluster of stars. Quickly gazing at the minotaur, it hesitated. I smiled realizing the creature was now at my mercy. "I see, so you know what that symbol means now don't you?" Keeping my smile, i threw the blade as it extended at the monster. Quickly slashing at the creatures chest, the monster gushed out oil like blood. It was a mixture of gold dust and actually blood. As the creature staggered back, it's rage kicked in once more. This time, it charged. Quickly side stepping, the monster ran to far, as it realized I had moved. Jumping into the air, I spun the blades in a circle as the monster kneeled down, tired and weakened. Now was my chance. I charged at the minotaur as I stabbed my blade into it's back. Quickly climbing it's back, I slashed it's throat as it plummeted to it's knees, quickly the monster dissolved into black vapor as I gazed at it's dead carcass. "That was strange." I commented. "What ever sent this monster, out to get me is stronger than the others. It dissolved into black vapor rather than golden dust. What ever that is, I need to find out. Anyways, I'm going to find Hades, maybe he'll tell me." Quickly realizing, a black void opened up beneath me as I fell into a hollow open whole. The Gorgons Awakening in a hollow field of nothingness, I realized where I was. "The Netherlands, a region beneath the earth itself. I'm surprised I didn't have to find it. Probably because I'm a child of Hades. Strange though, I've never heard of Hades having any children in the myths, why would have one now?" Shuffling onward, I headed through the Fields of Punishment. It was a desolate asphalt of nothing but death and decay. I just examined most of it, as I headed on word towards the Palace of Hades. It was unreal to see, this kind of thing happening, but I didn't want to show any fear or hesitation, being in the presence of Hades wouldn't be a good thing, and what if he actually was cruel to his children. As I made my way up a hill, I notice three snake-like creatures. All of them had snakes for hair and seemed to be hideous in appearance. "Gorgons?" I whispered. Quickly a hiss could be heard across the entire Field, as I realized all three of them disappeared. "Nice to seee, a demigod around here." One of the snake ladies whispered. "I love, to seee strong ones here, Medusa." another commented. "Oh, my, thiss one is a child of Hadessss." The last of them commented. Turned I noticed all of them where behind me now. They all looked hideous, and I had nothing to protect my eyes. "As I expected, the Gorgon sisters, Medusa, Euryale, and Stheno. I'm surprised you three are around here, I thought by now, you'd be reformed." "Please, don't act so calm about this." Medusa cringed. "I know your new to this whole life about demigods." "I don't take things too seriously, besides, I'm not here to bother and play with children like you. I'm here to find my father, only then can I find out the truth to who is after me." I waved as I walked away. "Your not going anywhere." Stheno cried, as she appeared before me. Acknowledging her presence, I stared at her feet. "Please, step asside, I don't want to have to destroy your entire essence for another millenia." "Please! Like you could anyways." Stheno laughed. Quickly, I summoned the same blades I had during my fight with the minotaur, Quickly slashing her head off, I smashed on the ground, As I took her snake tail and threw it at the remaining two gorgon sisters. "Now, will you let me leave. I have no business with the gorgons, so leave me alone." "Stheno!" Euryale cried. "You killed my sister! Prepare to die! Demigod!" With a swift motion, the creature slithered around me. Quickly wrapping herself around my body, she squeezed tightly. Anger swelled around me, as I shuffled my arms trying to release myself. Medusa circled around us, as I squirmed out of Euryale's grip, Quickly stabbing her in the mouth, I stopped my blade into her throat just as she vanished into black vapor. Quickly turning to Medusa, i smiled, as I slashed her throat open. Quickly digging my blades into her chest, the Gorgon erupted into an explosion of black vapor. Once more I realized that the monsters where dying an abnormal death. Taking a sigh of aggression, I headed for the one place that could offer some kind of answers. I headed for the Palace of Hades. The Skull and Bones The Palace, wasn't like I had expected it. Rather than it being gloomy and death fashionized, it was actually pretty nice. As I walked down the halls of the Palace, I noticed pictures of a beautiful woman. She seemed enchanting, rather amazing. Making my way out of the halls. I arrived at an Open Garden, In the center, there was a woman. She had long black hair and kind kindled brown eyes. Her dress was a midnight blue color, and only held at her right shoulder. The woman was definitely beautiful, although I couldn't know who she was. Making a calm and fashion walk towards her I stopped right before her. "Beautiful." I commented. She smiled. "I think it is too. I've always loved gardens, My husband made this garden as a way to impress me, when he was still trying to win my heart. It was sweet, although at the time, I thought he was just trying to buy my love." "So your the beautiful Persephone, Goddess of the flowers." I smiled. It was definitely true, when I said beautiful I never meant it for the flowers. I meant it towards to her. She smiled. "I am flattered, although I won't be capable of having an affair with a child. I'm more sane now. Although if it were a different time, I might see to it." "Uh?" I blushed. "Well, it's been nice talking to you Persephone, I have to meet with Hades, but I would love to see you again some time." "Sure thing, I'm always here in the winter times, if not you'll find me with my husband. And unlike your other siblings, I think you the most interesting, maybe one day you could possibly become the Legend." "The Legend of what?" I asked. Flushed, she just waved batting the thought away. "Never mind, you'll know one day. Good luck, Nathan." She smiled as I walked away. Arriving at the Palace, I saw a giant being with the appearance of a blotted man, with spikes coming out of his body. He sported a helm and seemed to be welding chains. Quickly making my way towards his feet, I bowed. "Father. I am here." "Nathan Princeton, I've awaited to meet you for some time. As you are aware, we are having a distinct problem with the monsters and the way they die. For sometime, I've been capable of hiding it from the other demigods, but sooner or later even my powers aren't going to be enough to stop them. I want you to travel to the Furies and figure out what's up with death." "What do the furies have to do with death?" "The furies are deities of vengeance, they exact vengeance upon those who defy fate. Your quest is to find the Furies and figure out what is happening. After you figure out that, we could end this game of hide and seek and have you appear before the other demigods." "Alright, but where do i find them?" "Normally, they'd be in my jurisdiction, but I'd say by now they are in the open wound of Tartarus. It's easy for a child of mine to get in and out of Tartarus, only those who have my ichor in their veins can do it successfully with little to no change." "I see, so Tartarus. The God of the Abyss." Hades nodded. "Can I ask you one question?" "You already have. Try another." "Why do you retain the old Greek image, I mean you are American now, so try being American. Try looking more mortal." I commented. "Anyways, I'll be back. After all I'm your son." "Not just my son, your my last Son, do me well child of mine." Walking out of the palace, i noticed a valley of fire and death. Quickly a monstrous dog appeared before me. It sniffed me first. In a sudden shift, it licked my face as it whimpered down on it's hind legs. I smiled. "Cerberus, the three headed dog. Nice to meet you boys." Petting all three heads I walked away, down towards the valley of fire, and towards the endless pit of Tartarus. The Furies of Vengeance The Valley of fire, was nothing what I had imagined. Rather than having an actual valley forged out of fire, it was just a plain route that cut into a valley that was surrounded by volcanoes. I was kind of amazed that Volcanoes where in the underworld, after all wouldn't that mean that their were more volcanoes that humans didn't know about. I pushed that thought out of my head, as I reached a giant crater that dove deep into the earth. This crater must have been the entrance to Tartarus. Quickly taking out my due blades, I smiled as I dove head first into an endless pit of darkness and agony. Awakening, I was sitting on the ground of a hell house. Nothing but magma and death was around me. I had no idea how to get back to the Underworld, but the thing about it was I didn't even care. I wasn't worried about it. Consider the fact that I was a child of Hades, I was pretty sure I would find my way out. If anything I could try that darkness thing again. Skulking throughout the endless pits of Tartarus, I wondered how long would it be before reaching the furies. Reaching a passing, I saw a red river snake across the edges of the land as it cycled over. It must've been the River Styx, what other substance could flow in the Underworld. Carefully, I made my way across it, to see a giant humanoid creature chained into torment. It looked like it was in pieces. The man's aqua mist eyes were shattered and fragile as he gazed at me. Quickly I made my way towards him. I stammered just as I reached a cliff at his eye level. The giant must have been over a hundred feet tall. "So, you have come." The man proclaimed in disbelief. "For eons, Gaea had foretold of a hero who would venture into the pits of the afterlife in search of something more precious than life itself. In search for death. But the one you seek isn't Thanatos, nor is it Hades. The ones you seek are the ones of vengeance. The Furies. Alecto in particular. She will cause you pain young demigod. I warn you to heed my warning and turn back. If you don't you might suffer more than you can handle." "Listen, I didn't take on this quest to quit when the going get's tough. Besides, I have been dealing with monsters ever since last year. I think I can handle myself. Besides dying a hero is better than living a life as a coward." "True. Alright than, I see that even Gaea would be frightened by you. I suppose that you my journey into the rest of my body." "Body?" I wondered. "So your Tartarus, the primordial God! The Abyss itself!" "I wouldn't call myself the abyss, as my father or mother, which ever form you desire is more likely to be called as the abyss. But yes I am Tartarus, the being of which became Tartarus itself. I also know of Erebus and Styx, they two inhabit the Underworld, although the upper region. What I'd give to live in the upper region where there is no heat and eternal pain." 'Your one cool dude, Tartarus. I would love to spend time talking with you, but I have a quest to finish. I'm gonna visit again sometime. And don't worry, because If I were to become a god someday, I'd change that stupid rule on you being chained up." "Good luck with you on your quest young hero." Closing his eyes the Protogentoi fell back into a deep slumber as I headed onward . After reaching a mountain side, I met them. The Furies. Each of them looked rather ugly. They each had wrinkly skin and glowing yellow eyes. They held talons and bat wings perched out of their backs. Their teeth were fanged like a bats and seemed to have hallucination driven eyes. "Alecto!" I called out. Unaware of who called her, the Fury queen, called out blind to her surrounding. "Who goes there! Are you friend or foe?" She scurried around her sisters, looking straight at them as if they were the ones she was asking. I wondered why she hadn't noticed me on the grounds. Throwing my blade at her, I slashed at her hip, as the fury fell from the sky. Quickly turning, Alecto took gaze upon me. "Demigod child!" She cried. "You will be my next prey. I shall not be defeated by a mere demigod. Even if it is by a child of Hades!" Quickly the other two swooped down, as they carried me up. In a swift spin, I slashed off their wings as the two plummeted to the ground. I landed fine, as I gazed at the recently reforming wings. "Wahahahaha!" Alecto cried an unbearable laughter. "Did you actually believe they would die from that. I picked this place for the sole purpose of rebirth and reformation. As monsters, we are more powerful if we are within the hearth of the Underworld. Tartarus is our new home, and because of that, we cannot be defeated. I will not die and neither will my sisters!" Quickly another fury, scratched my left cheek as I gazed at the recently taken flight Alecto. "Even if you managed to get your hands on the Blades of Exile, you cannot defeat us. We were born before those blades were forged. They are like celestial bronze to us now! Wahahahaha! You can't defeat me! No. You can't defeat us!" I grabbed my blade as I smiled. "Ok, maybe I can't defeat you, but I can try!" Quickly, I slashed out at the other two furies as I scorched their bodies. It was only an instant, but I notice that their bodies were fragile. Almost like a hot blade cooling off. They weren't Immortal, their weren't invincible. Remembering the story of Achilles, I realized one thing. Everything has a weakness. "Remember that Achilles. Everything has a weakness." One of his comrades had said. At the time, I didn't understand, but by the end of the story, I did. And now I could finally use that to the test. For Achilles it was his ankles. For Hercules it was his pride, even Gods had a weakness, it was my job, as a demigod to exploit any kind of weakness. "Everything has a weakness." I smiled. Quickly lashing my blades at the other two, I pulled back, As the two began to regenerate, I smiled slashed down upon them once more. In a think black blast of blood, the monsters vanished. I smiled quickly waving my hands in the air, forcing the ichor to submit to my will. "Even the toughest monsters die, it only takes the right demigod to kill them." "NOOOO!" Alecto screeched. "This will be the end of you Nathan Princeton! I will make sure you feel the wrath of a Fury!" With a swift movement, the fury gripped into the air, spiraling into the sky, she plummeted into the base of the mountain. Flames scorched my arms as I watched the creature. Alecto was obviously smarter and stronger than the others. She was capable of actually doing damage. Taking a deep breath, I waved my hands, As I rose to my feet. Coughing up blood I smiled realizing, that vengeance would be served today. "Farewell Alecto." Forging a Stygian iron sword, I slashed right through her as I summoned shadows to eat her alive. "It's been a pleasure fighting you, but you must die. La muerte, es una mala." In an explosion of blade soot and ichor, I kneeled on my knees as I closed my eyes. Finally I'm done with them. Epilogue Coughing up blood, I appeared out of a black void of darkness. This time, it wasn't as spontaneous, but I knew that this ability came with a price. If not then I would know how to use it. Struggling to my feet, I gazed at the giant palace of Hades. I was back. I didn't understand how I was capable of getting out of tartarus, but the best thing now wasn't to worry about that. I needed to return back to Hades. After a rude awakening in the restrooms, which by the way I had no idea how I found them, I headed towards the throne room. This time, Persephone was with Hades, sitting directly by his side. I nodded as she smiled at me. Hades was different this time. He held a more sleeker and muscular build. He had on a black robe which made him look like a wizard. His face was now visible and he didn't seem all that hidious. I wondered why he sported that helm of darkness. His head was bald, but aside from that he looked like a regular old grumpy man. "I see your back." He announced. "Yea." I nodded, holding down the blood getting ready to come back up. "Did you resolve the problem with the furies?" Persephone asked. "Yea, Their all dead now." "Incorrect." Hades commented. "The furies are monsters, and over time they will be reborn, this time I would put a better leash on Alecto in order to avoid any blood spill. I will not let my son die when the time isn't right." "Thanks." I smiled. "So I see, you changed the appearance. It suits better than those spikes coming out of your body." "Hmph. Well, I think you do deserve the title as a Son of Hades. Keep in mind, that the others might see you as a threat. But anyways, you can head for Camp Half-Blood." "Where is it?" I asked. "I mean it's not like I've ever been there to begin with." "Travel to Long Island, on the deepest road, you'll see a strange hill, walk towards it and you'll see something Godly, stick your hand through the barrier and you shall be accepted. I will also alert the Camp Activities Director of your arriveal." "You're telling someone that you have a son?" I asked. "Dude even I know this will get me killed." "Hmph, Hades he reminds me of what mother says you were like as a child." "A Little, but I don't see it too much." Hades sighed. "I'm telling him I will sent someone there to live, I'm not specifying that your mine, that's for you to prove. It's your respect you have to earn theirs not mine." "Anyways, can I at least take Cerberus, he's kinda cool." I smirked. "Don't push it," "Didn't think so." I turned. "Oh, and Persephone It was a pleasure meet you again, stay beautiful." I winked. Just as Hades went to get up, I disappeared into darkness, this time I had the last laugh as his eyes bared agression and hatred. Hearing their voices I heard Persephone. "Oh, honey, relax, he's just a child, besides I doubt any goddess would every compliment his attentions." "You forget about Aphrodite." Hades sighed as he sat back down. Appearing outside Long Island I smiled. "Welp, I guess this is a new beginning. Hopefully with a different ending." Trivia *This is Nathan's first Official Quest, unlike the Quest in the Percy Jackson Series, this one is declared directly by a god, and Nathan isn't at Camp Half-Blood until after his quest. *Nathan is shown to be less caring to enemies that don't concern him, rather than showing irritation. *Nathan has been hinted towards his future title, by Persephone and he also is shown to have a crush on her. This is referenced in The Chaos Diaries: Nathan Princeton The Legend of Hades. *Nathan is told to have been the first demigod to have interpretation of souls and monsters but not be claimed into later on in his life. This could be due to him not putting to much thought into it and monsters not noticing him until he was fifteen. *He seems to notice that Hades reverted back to his Old Greek Form rather than using an American Greek Form. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Stories